Change of Heart
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Everyone's back for seventh year, Gen and Sirius still broken up. Romance blooms for Lily and James, more pranks, and a lot more detention doesn't really help Sirius or Gen get back together.
1. On the Hogwarts Express

Title: Change of Heart

Summary: Everyone's back for seventh year, Gen and Sirius still broken up. Romance blooms for Lily and James, more pranks, and a lot more detention doesn't really help Sirius or Gen get back together.

I know you guys want them back together, and they might, but, I can't say anything else to spoil anything. And take heed to the song Gwendolyn sings.

Chapter 1: On the Hogwarts Express

Gen had made a point to drag her trunk far away from Sirius and James as soon as she got on the platform. "GWENDOLYN!" Gen was hugged tightly by a red-headed girl. "Guess what? I'm HEAD GIRL!"

"Wonderful." Gen smiled, clutching her ribs. "But, do you know who Head Boy is?" Lily shook her head. "Your worst nightmare."

"NO!" Lily wailed. Gen sighed and patted her on the arm.

"It'll be fine, Lily. I swear, if he harasses you, tell me, and I'll kick his arse."

Lily smiled and thanked her. Mrs. Potter was winding her way through the throng to give Gen a hug. "Behave yourself." she muttered before waving and making sure they all got on the train safely. She waved good-bye and they waved back. Then, after she was out of sight, they all split up. Sirius and Gen headed down the train with their trunks while Lily and James headed to the Prefect's car.

Gen immediately hopped into the first empty compartment she saw. Sirius contemplated on joining her, but decided against it and shooed a couple of first years out of the one beside it.

Gen, by herself for a little while, stretched out and considered taking a nap. But, alas, she could not, when Marci and Celeste turned up. "Hey, Gwennie!"

"Please don't hug me! I think Lily broke my ribs." Gen giggled.

"OK, we won't, we won't." Celeste giggled. "How have you been? Sirius been pestering you anymore?"

"Yeah, this morning." Gen sighed. "He's such a prat, I swear."

"Well, I mean, Gen, really, can you say anything?" Marci asked softly. "I mean, you can be a prat, too."

"I have an excuse." Gen scoffed.

Celeste grinned and said, "Gen's got a point, too."

Gen smiled and murmured, "Thank you."

Lily showed up a little after lunch. "Hey." she sighed, flopping down on the seat next to Gen, looking exhausted.

"Long morning?"

"Very." she muttered. "And Potter does not help much."

"Sorry." Gen smiled. "He's really nice, once you get to know him."

"I don't want to get to know him." Lily scoffed. "It's bad enough he fancies me, but, now, he's Head Boy, too? Where does Dumbledore draw the line anymore? Honestly!"

The other three smiled lightly. "Don't you like him, Lily?" Lily shook her head. "Not even a wee little bit?"

"No!" Lily said, looking shocked that Marci would even think of asking such a thing. "I can't stand him! The arrogance!"

"Well, how come you can stand me?" Gen asked, laughing.

"You only get arrogant after you win a Quidditch match and it doesn't last too long after that." Lily answered, also laughing.

Gen smiled. It was true. She did get rather cocky after a Quidditch match, if they won it. "Can't you give him a chance this year?" she asked.

"Nope." Lily muttered.

"Fine, be stubborn."

"Like you can say anything!" Lily pointed out. Gen merely smiled innocently. "Don't give me that cute, innocent look, Gwendolyn Moore!"

"OK, then, I won't." Gen smiled.

The girls, talking, giggling, eating, and gossiping, did not realize how late it was getting until the train pulled up at Hogsmeade station. Gen, having left herself out of the gossip, was humming softly to herself. "Whatcha singing, Gwen?" Marci asked, pulling her trunk out of the luggage rack.

"Just some Muggle song I've got stuck in my head." Gen smiled.

"Which one?"

"I dunno the name." Gen shrugged. "But it kind of goes like 'I don't want to fight no more, I don't know what we're fighting for When we treat each other baby, like an act of war' or something."

Marci raised an eyebrow and said nothing, but she thought, maybe Gen should actually listen to the song and give Sirius one last chance.


	2. A Rather Interesting Assignment

Change of Heart

Ow, my ribs! (groan) My poor ribs.

Chapter 2: A Rather Interesting Assignment

First class back was Potions and Slughorn was ready to give his seventh years a very special task. "Love potions!" he said, grinning, as his class stared at him in shock. "Now, I know they're against school rules," he chuckled, "but we can always pour them down a drain when we're done!"

Still grinning, he partnered each girl with a boy, taking note of whom liked whom and whom was dating and whom were broken up. Gen, however, was still partnered up with Sirius. "Can I have a new partner?" Gen asked, thrusting her hand in the air. "Please!"

Slughorn gave her a bemused look and shook his head. "Sorry," he told her, "but you're stuck with Sirius."

"I dislike you." she muttered under her breath, resting her head on her arms.

"Who, me or Slughorn?" Sirius whispered, joining her.

"Both!" she hissed back.

"But Gwendolyn!" Sirius said with a wince. "It's a sign! Even Slughorn thinks we belong together."

"Well, Slughorn can kiss me arse because I do not belong with you!"

Sirius looked very hurt and set to work, saying nothing. James leaned over Lily to whisper to Gen, "That was harsh!"

"Oh, shut up and leave me alone, James." Gen sighed. She thumbed through her Potions book, looking for the easiest love potion to make. Sirius, however, was looking up Amortentia beside her.

The only easy looking potion she found was more of a lust potion so, sighing, she turned to Sirius, who had already started making their potion. "It's not Amortentia, I promise." he muttered, catching her out of the corner of his eye.

She certainly hoped so. He, however, would not allow her to help him, so she sat, her chin propped in her hand, doodling on a spare bit of parchment. By the time Sirius had corked the vial with their potion on it and placed it on Slughorn's desk, Gen had covered her entire piece of parchment.

Sirius made sure she was watching as he poured the rest of the love potion down the drain. He said nothing else to her as he put his stuff back in his bag and waited for the bell to ring.

"That was a weird lesson." Lily said, catching up to Gen in the hall.

"Beyond." Gen smiled softly.

"We aren't even supposed to know HOW to make love potions! Dumbledore has forbid it. Why would Slughorn make us mix them, then?"

"And why pour them out when we could have vanished them?" Gen questioned.

"I think I've given up questioning whatever Slughorn does." Lily giggled.


	3. An Offer

Change of Heart

Oh, something is very very fishy, alright. No, he didn't nick any, sad to say.

Chapter 3: An Offer

Sirius sighed dejectedly and sank down at the Gryffindor table. "You didn't nick any love potion?" James asked him.

"No."

"Why not?" Remus asked. "You were beyond ready to give her some Amortentia a few months ago."

"That was a few months ago."

James glanced at Sirius in shock. "Wow, really torn up about this, isn't he?" he asked Remus, who nodded.

"And she has no remorse." Peter muttered, glaring at Gen who was talking with Lily and Marci about something or other.

"Wow, Peter. Didn't think you knew anything about girls." James chuckled.

Peter shrugged and continued to glare at Gen. When she and Marci finally headed out of the Hall, he sighed, shook his head, and turned his attention back to Sirius. "So, what are you going to do about her?"

"I don't know. Nothing, I suppose."

"Nothing!" James gasped. "You can't just let her go, just like that!"

"Yes, I can." Sirius sighed heavily. "I'm not very hungry." he muttered, grabbing his bag and heading out of the hall.

He heard someone behind him and ignored it, until he heard who it was. "Sirius, Sirius, Sirius. Little lover's quarrel?" Slughorn asked, grinning innocently.

"You could say that." Sirius muttered, wondering why on earth Slughorn was trying to act innocent.

"Here." Slughorn said, slapping something in Sirius's palm and heading back into the Hall.

"No way." Sirius gaped, staring at the small vial. It was a love potion, alright, but not one he had ever seen before. It was a very pale purple and very cold to the touch. It sat glittering innocently in his hand. He'd have to ask Remus what it was later. He slipped it in his pocket, and continued down the hall.

Remus, however, was no help. "I can't tell you what that is, Sirius, sorry. I've never seen it before. And Slughorn just gave it to you?"

"Yeah." Sirius shrugged. "I've never seen it before."

"Well, it's obviously a love potion." James said, snatching it from Sirius. "Wonder how strong it is?"

"How can you tell?" Peter asked, peering at it.

"I dunno, just can." James muttered, turning the small vial over and over in his hands. "You plan on using it?"

"No, not until I know what it is, at least."

"Reckon we should test it out?" James asked, grinning at Peter. "Peter could serve the role of lab rat."

Remus was thumbing through his Potions book, trying to find it. "No." he muttered, staring at the page the potion was on. "No, it's for girl's only."


	4. Enlisting James

Change of Heart

I don't like Sluggy either. Scary.

Chapter 4: Enlisting James

Sirius completely forgot about the love potion in the following weeks. He felt that Slughorn was up to something and really didn't want to give it to anyone. However, he did have a favor to ask of James.

"James, mate, you can talk to Gen, can't you? I mean, she listens to you." Sirius asked as James grabbed his broom to head down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Yeah... but, she also listens to Moony." James said, feeling a little glad that Gen was speaking to him again, at least. Of course, Quidditch DID have an important part in it.

"Yeah, well, could you talk to her after practice for me?"

"I suppose." James muttered, glancing at his watch. "See you whenever practice is over."

"Right." Sirius replied, turned back to his Potions essay.

"Hey, James." Gen said, waiting for him at the portrait hole.

"Hey." he grinned. "Ready to see if we can train the new Beaters and our new Chaser?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." she said with a weak smile. "Here's hoping for no trips to the Hospital Wing."

The two headed down to the Quidditch pitch, followed by the pair of fourth year Beaters, a twin brother and sister who idolized James. "Do you get enough hero worship, Potter?" their Keeper, a haughty sixth year girl, asked.

"You can never have enough." James smirked. He couldn't stand her; the only reason she stayed on the team was because she was a damn good Keeper.

"I'm happy with my fanboy." Gen laughed, changing into her robes.

"Who, Sirius?"

"Exactly." she giggled.

"But I thought you were mad at him."

"I am." she said. "But, it's always nice to know you've got someone who'd do anything in the world for you if you asked."

James grinned and said, "So, for you, that's Sirius. And for me? I've got nobody." he mock sobbed.

"You got me." she giggled, throwing the Quaffle to him as the rest of the team waited for the other Chaser. "I'd do anything for you, Potter. Except for sexual favors, of course." she laughed.

"Damn." James said, grinning. "Where the hell is he?" he grumbled, as ten minutes passed before their Chaser finally showed up.

Gen and Hali, the Keeper, lead the Beaters and Seeker onto the pitch while James fussed with the other Chaser. "You fancy Potter?" Hali asked, trying to avoid getting hit as the Seeker tried to help the Beaters train.

"No, just a friend." Gen murmured.

"Doesn't seem like it to me." Hali smirked.

Gen ignored her and ducked as a Bludger came her way. "Bit deadly, aren't they?" she asked.

Hali nodded. "Don't know why Potter gave them the positions. They were dead awful at the tryouts."

"I thought James knew what he was doing." Gen agreed.

"I do know what I'm doing." James grinned, joining them. "And, sure they're bad, but think of what that'll mean to the other teams."

"Hopefully murder for the Slytherins." Gen laughed.

An hour and a half later, Hali was concussed and Gen was trying to stop her broke nose from bleeding. "Let's... call it a night, shall we?" James suggested meekly, following him team into the changing rooms.

"Let's do." Gen muttered thickly.

James didn't even bother changing. Instead, he helped Gen and Hali to the Hospital Wing, deciding that it probably wasn't the best time to talk to Gen about Sirius.


	5. Can't Get an Honest Answer

Change of Heart

She sure does! Hmm... just out of curiosity, who would love to see a long Gen/James fic? AU of course.

Chapter 5: Can't Get an Honest Answer

"Gen, love, my best female friend in the whole world and my most beloved Chaser, can I ask you something?" James asked, shoving Lily out of the chair next to Gen and sitting down next to her.

"Well, first, help Lily off the floor." Gen giggled.

"No, thanks, I can help myself." Lily muttered, picking herself up and dusting her robes off. "Apparently, Potter wishes to speak to you privately, so, I'll go away now. Good luck." Lily laughed, heading for the girls' dorm.

"Thanks." Gen muttered. "OK, James, what do you want?"

James grinned. Sure, late one night in the Common Room, surrounded by people was not the best place, or time, to talk about her relationship with Sirius, but, James decided it was worth a shot. "Moore, you know I love ya. You know I hate seeing you upset -- "

"No, I am not getting back together with Black." she scoffed.

"Damn." James sighed. "You're so good at that. You sure you can't read minds or something?"

"I have no reason to become a Legimens, if that's what you're asking." Gen giggled. "So, is that all you wanted?"

"No, actually, I wanted to know why you don't want to get back together with Sirius. He's all... moody... and I don't like it."

"His fault." she said casually, returning to her History of Magic essay. "And get off of my essay or I'll make you rewrite it!" she snapped, jabbing him in the arm with her quill.

"Grumpy today, aren't you?" he asked, smirking.

"I'm always grumpy." she argued.

"So..." James began, sighing. "I take it I'm to tell Sirius you two will never get back together again, right?"

"You don't have to tell him. It's rather obvious, isn't it?"

James chuckled and answered, "No, not to him."

"Nothing is obvious to him." she scoffed. "He's such a prat."

"A prat who really cares about you, Gen."

"Yes, well, be that as it may, he's still a prat. Case closed."

"Yes, but he's YOUR prat." James argued. "And don't tell me you hate him. I know you don't."

"I don't." Gen smiled innocently. "I just think he needs to grow up." Apparently, she felt there was no need to discuss Sirius any further. James, however, wanted to know what she meant.

"Why does he need to grow up?" James asked. "Growing up is not cool."

"Well, no, it's not, but you've certainly matured a wee bit more than he has."

"I have not!" James gasped, looking insulted. "How dare you say such a thing?"

"Oh, I dare." Gen giggled. "I dare alright."

"You're mean! But I still love ya."

"Always have." Gen laughed.


	6. Laugh It Up

Change of Heart

It's just getting started, sheesh! And I suppose it's not the same area code as Gen/Moony? WHY MUST YOU ALL HATE GEN/MOONY! (wails)

Chapter 6: Laugh It Up

The first Hogsmeade trip of the year was growing near and Gen found it hard to put up with the annoying questions from James. And Lily's disapproving sniffles everytime he came near them.

"Oh, Lily, give it up. You fancy James, admit it!"

"I do not!" Lily shouted back, blushing slightly. "He's so pompous!"

"And wickedly sexy." Gen laughed as Lily blush deepened. "Go on. Say you'll go with him so he'll leave you alone!"

"I – oh, alright." Lily sighed. "POTTER!" she called across the room. Luckily for the girls, they were in Charms and everyone was making all kinds of racket.

"Wha?" James asked, looking around. "Oh. EVANS!"

"I'll go with you to Hogsmeade, if you'll leave me alone!"

"YAY!"

The two girls burst into hysterical giggles. "Oh... my... god! He's so damn immature!" Lily shrieked.

"I know!" Gen giggled. "Oh, man. I swear, I think Remus is the only boy around here who acts his age."

Lily nearly fell out of her chair, laughing so hard. "I'm OK now." she panted. "No, I'm not!" she squealed, still laughing.

It was about that time Gen noticed the Marauders watching them curiously. She stopped laughing long enough to wave sheepishly and pull Lily back into her chair.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked darkly.

"We're just... talking about things... that boys shouldn't know about." Gen said, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Yeah, we were just stopping." Lily smiled softly.

"Yeah." Gen nodded.

"Girls." Sirius sighed, shaking his head.

James, however, was in a happy fog and didn't notice anything. Until Gen thumped him over the head. "Potter, come on, snap out of it!"

"Do what now?" he asked.

"You are hopeless." Gen sighed.

"Yes, I am." James grinned. "You know what, Gen? If you could get back together with Sirius, I think this year'll be great."

"I doubt that." Gen smiled.


	7. Don't Encourage Him

Change of Heart

Oh, I know! Poor Moony, all alone! (sniffle sob). But – but – but I like mocking people!

Chapter 7: Don't Encourage Him

"Why did I ever say yes?" Lily groaned, pacing the girls' dorm. "I mean, he's just – and I – and -- "

"And you said you'd go. Just, be yourself. And don't encourage him. We'll never hear the end of it if you do." Gen said, glancing up from her magazine. "Plus, his ego will inflate faster than ever."

Lily managed a small smile. "And you wouldn't want to have to put up with that, would you?"

"Oh, no!" Gen gaped. "Man, especially at Quidditch practice!" She shuddered at the thought and tossed her magazine at Lily. "Now, go out there and best the best Lily Evans you can be!" she giggled. "Man, that sounded corny."

"It did." Lily grinned. "But you aren't going?"

"Nope." Gen smirked. "I'm staying right here. No Hogsmeade trip for me."

"No! You can't make me go by myself!" Lily pleaded. "Oh, please, Gen!"

Gen smiled innocently and said, "I don't want to be the little tag-along for your date. I'm sure Pettigrew will do that."

"Can't you just.. I don't know... hang around the pub? Like, a few tables away? Please?"

"Don't you think James would hate me if I did that?"

"Yeah! But don't you think I wouldn't have agreed if I knew you weren't going to be lurking around Hogsmeade in case I needed to get away from him?"

Gen sighed heavily and said, "OK, but only because you're my best friend and I love you. And I kind of want to hang around in case something embarrassing happens, so I can hold blackmail over someone's head."

"Thank you!" Lily squealed, hugging her tightly. "OK, let's go!"

Gen sighed again and followed Lily to the Common Room, where James was happily waiting by the portrait hole. "Hey, Lily. Gwendolyn."

"Hi." Lily replied sheepishly. Gen just waved lazily.

"Lily wants me to hang around so I can kick your arse if you try anything."

James smirked. "You couldn't, even if you tried."

"I know." Gen giggled. "But I promise I won't intrude."

"Thank you." James smiled. He linked arms with Lily and led her to The Three Broomsticks. Gen followed behind, her hands thrust deep into her pockets and a sour look on her face.

Lily and James grabbed a booth and Gen took the small table nearby, pulling out her magazine and resumed reading, glancing up occasionally to make sure James wasn't being a git, as per usual.

"I didn't think I'd ever see this day." Someone muttered. Gen glanced up.

"Oh? Me neither." she replied coolly.

"Can I join you?" Sirius asked sheepishly.

"Sure." Gen shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because you hate me." he muttered, looking away from Lily and James, who were joking about something.

"I don't." she murmured.

"Can't you give me one last chance?"

"Nope." she replied mildly.


	8. Boys!

Change of Heart

No, Gen/Remus shall always prevail! MWHAHAHA!

Chapter 8: Boys!

"So... enjoy your time with Potter?" Gen asked, tucking her magazine under her arm as she and Lily headed back to the castle.

"Yes, I actually did." Lily murmured with a small smile.

"Really, now?"

"Yeah. And I told him that if he isn't as big a prat as he usually is, I might meet him next Hogsmeade weekend. And I told him you'd keep an eye on him for me."

"Threatening him with me? Good call." Gen smirked.

"Thanks. Although, he's not so much threatened by you than he is of the fact I won't go out with him again." Lily giggled.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Gen replied. "Totally."

Lily sighed heavily and stopped. "Gen, he's not as big of a prude as I thought he would be. He's actually kind of sweet when he's away from Black."

"And how long have I been telling you this?" Gen asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Years." Lily said weakly, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry. I'll have to listen to you more often."

Gen smiled. "Yes, you shall."

"OK, don't get haughty on me." Lily giggled. "I was just saying -- "

"I know."

Lily, trying to change the subject before she said something self incriminating, asked, "What did Black want?"

"Another chance, what else?"

"Boys!" Lily groaned. "Why would you give him another chance? I mean, you've given him several."

Gen shrugged. They were silent the rest of the way back to the castle,until they ran into Remus in the Entrance Hall. "Hey, Remus." they said together, trying not to giggle.

"Hi." he muttered.

"Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?" Gen asked sweetly.

"Had to finish an essay before this weekend." he said, chuckling weakly. "I can't do it tonight."

"Oooh." the girls said. "OK, have fun." Lily added.

"I will." he smiled.

They headed back up to the Common Room. As soon as he was out of earshot, they burst into giggles. "Now Remus, on the other hand, is very, very sweet." Lily said, continuing a far discussed topic.

"Yes, he is." Gen sighed. "Why can't all boys be like that?"

"Well, it seems like Sirius has had a bad influence on nearly every boy here." Lily answered.

"When in doubt, blame Sirius!"


	9. A Really Bad Day

Change of Heart

Oh, yes, let's all feel so bad for Sirius because he can't get the girl he wants.

Chapter 9: A Really Bad Day

Sirius yawned and stared at his History of Magic notes. It had been a long and sleepless night for him and having a test that morning would not make him feel any better. "Why do we even have to take this class?" he grumbled to himself.

"Because they make us take it." someone on his right said.

He looked over. Gen was sitting next to him, inclining her head towards the staff table. "So, you're talking to me now?" he asked hopefully.

"I never said I wasn't talking to you." she murmured.

"Yes, you did."

With a sigh, she returned to her breakfast. He stared at her for a moment, then, sighing himself, turned his attention back to his notes.

An hour later, he was grumbling about teachers who make hour-long tests should be dismembered. "An hour long! I could have been doing something useful!"

"Like trying to get Gen's attention?" James asked softly.

"Maybe." Sirius grinned.

James sighed heavily. "I think you're a bit late on the attention thing, mate. Sorry."

"Why?" Sirius asked, looking confused.

Soundlessly, James pointed down the hall. Gen was leaning against the wall, grinning smugly and chatting away with a Ravenclaw boy in their year. Crestfallen, Sirius brushed past the other three Marauders and stormed off to Transfiguration.

"That... is... harsh!" James growled, seizing Gen by the arm and dragging her away from the Ravenclaw.

"I can't talk to whomever I want." Gen growled back. "Besides, he started talking to me first, not the other way 'round!"

James glared at her. "That was low, dammit! I'm sure you planned that just so he would see it!"

"I didn't." she snapped. "Now let go of my arm. I have lost all feeling in it."

James released his grip and she flounced off, smirking. "I can't believe her." he muttered, shaking his head. "She knows he loves her and yet -- " he broke off, sighing.

"She does have a point, though. She CAN talk to whomever she pleases." Remus pointed out.

"Don't side with her!" James gaped. "Moony, Sirius is our friend, therefore, we have to side with him!"

"I'm not taking sides." Remus said hurriedly. "I'm just saying."

James grinned sheepishly. "Sorry for snapping at you."

"It's OK." Remus shrugged.

They headed to the Transfiguration classroom, where Sirius had taken a seat in the very back of the room. "You OK, mate?" James asked tentatively.

Sirius shrugged. "Bit surprising to see she dropped me so easily."

"She hasn't dropped you, Sirius." Remus muttered.

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "Let's... not talk about this right now."


	10. The Makings of a Prank

Change of Heart

Oh, a fight you want, is it? I might could wing it. But for now, what kind of evil prank shall we pull?

Chapter 10: The Makings of a Prank

Sirius glared two seats ahead of him at the Ravenclaw boy. "What's he got that I don't?" he muttered. 

"The ability to play Chaser." James muttered back.

Sirius looked back at the boy. "Why does she take a fancy to Quidditch players?"

"What do you mean?"

"Him. You." Sirius frowned. "And don't say she doesn't fancy you. It's obvious she does."

James glanced at Sirius then grinned. "Shall we prank him?"

"Surely!" Sirius grinned, his sullen mood gone. "But what shall we do? And Gen can't see us do it. She'll know we'd done it."

"She'll know anyway." James muttered, lowering his voice. Gen was seated right across the aisle from them.

"What shall we do?"

"Let's wait until we can enlist Peter and Remus, too."

Sirius smirked. "I don't think I can wait, but I'll try."

Remus, of course, was against the idea completely. "Sirius, get over her! She can talk to whomever she feels like! It's not as though you two are together anymore! And James, I'd've thought you knew better!"

James grinned, polishing his Head Boy badge with his robes. "I do know better. I just don't act like I do."

"That's for sure."

James smirked. "I thank you. I have no control over my pranks. Although, I COULD always deny I had something to do with this. You know Gen. She'd believe anything I'd say."

Remus frowned at this. "And I'll tell her it was YOUR idea. She'd believe ME over YOU."

James glared at him. "Damn you, Moony."

Remus smiled innocently. "Thank you, James."

James snickered. "Moony, I can't stay mad at you."

"Good. You won't be mad when I go to tell Gen what you're up to, will you?"

"Yes!"

Remus shook his head. "I wouldn't tell her. I will, though, if you guys pull something."

"We won't!" James and Sirius said together, grinning as innocently as they possibly could.


	11. Foiled

Change of Heart

Ah, I'll have to do a class like that probably in a later chapter.

Chapter 11: Foiled

Sirius glanced around the Common Room heaving a sigh. Gen obviously knew they were planning something, because she had made sure she was seated somewhere near them so they couldn't plan anything.

"Did you tell her anything, Moony?" Sirius hissed.

"No, must be her naturally suspicious nature." Remus shrugged, writing a few more lines on his Charms essay.

"Must be." Sirius muttered, glancing at her. A strand of black hair had gotten loose from her ponytail and had fallen in her face. Every few seconds, she would brush it away. He sighed softly and turned back to his own essay.

"You know, Gen would never forgive you if you did anything to that Ravenclaw." James whispered.

Sirius merely shrugged. He had the feeling she wouldn't. But he had to go confirm it. He forced himself out of his chair and headed timidly over to her table. "Hey."

She glanced up. "Hi." Looking around, she shoved a large stack off books off the chair nearest to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing." he murmured, sinking down next to her, slightly shocked that she had allowed him over there. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Like what?"

"Like that Ravenclaw... "

"He means nothing to me. Prank away."

"But it's not fun when he means nothing to you!" Sirius groaned.

Gen giggled and said, "Well, sorry for spoiling it for you. But you asked."

He frowned and got up. "Ah, it's fine. No worries." With that, he leaned over and tucked the stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks." she smiled.

He smiled softly and headed back to the Marauders. "Prank's no go. She doesn't fancy him. In fact, gave us permission to prank him."

"No fun!" James wailed.

"I know!" Sirius pouted. "She's so mean."

"And you love it." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I do." Sirius chuckled.


	12. A Rather Sloppy Quidditch Practice

Change of Heart

How is it soap opera-y? I thought it was rather sweet myself. Soap opera-y is married to James, sleeping with Sirius, yet carrying Remus's baby, lol! Oh, and of course, committing murder. Can't forget murder! And amnesia!

Chapter 12: A Rather Sloppy Quidditch Practice

It was a wet, rainy fall day and James had the Quidditch team up bright and early. Gen sat in the changing rooms, half-asleep and trying to keep herself from nodding off, while the other players muttered to themselves about James being crazy to get them up that early.

The team managed to carry themselves on the field. Sirius, Remus, and a few other Gryffindors were in the stands, eating breakfast and chattering away.

"What do you reckon, Remus? Is someone going to visit the hospital wing this morning?" Sirius chuckled, glanced down at the pitch.

"Probably." Remus muttered. "Let's just hope it's not Gen, for your sake."

"Yes, because she'd probably take it out on me!" Sirius whimpered.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius, I swear, you're hopeless. You know nothing about girls."

"I know loads of things!" Sirius snapped back.

Remus glared. "None of the important things."

"What are you two bickering about?" Gen asked innocently, yawning. She had paused in mid-flight when she noticed them arguing and was curious to know why.

"Nothing." Sirius smiled sweetly. "That concerns you, anyway." he added under his breath.

Gen gave them one more bemused look before flying off, ducking a Bludger that kept on going. Then she heard a thud behind her. Turns out, the Bludger whacked Sirius instead.

"Oh, Sirius!" she squealed, landing in the stands. "Maybe it'll knock some sense into you." she sighed.

"And you take shots like that on a daily basis?" he groaned, rubbing his head.

"Well, not daily." she said, smiling weakly. "You OK?"

"Fine." he grumbled.

She let her hand linger on his for a second longer before grabbing her broom and flying off. "You sure you're OK?" Remus asked, trying not to laugh.

"She – she – she -- " Sirius stammered.

"Yeah, you're fine." Remus chuckled.

"But she! Didn't you see that?"

"Yeah, mate. She held your hand for, like, a fraction of a second." Remus shook his head and muttered, "Honestly. If I ever get that worked up over a girl, kill me, please."

"My pleasure." Sirius grinned. "I learned something today, Moony. Quidditch pitches are dangerous places."

"You think?"

"I know."


	13. Remus is Dubbed With a New Title

Change of Heart

Yup, Gen's got black hair. Hers is actually the only hair I have change from long and straight, to long and curly, to short, straight and ending just under her jaw. Celeste has brown hair and Marci's got curly, blonde hair.

Chapter 13: Remus is Dubbed With a New Title

"Is Sirius OK?" James asked, frowning. "I mean, I saw him get smacked by that Bludger..."

"Oh, he's fine. Didn't affect him at all." Remus said with a small grin.

"Then why's he all... giddy? Or do I even need to ask?" Remus gave him a look that plainly said he didn't need to ask and James grinned. "Knew she still liked him."

"You know, I don't think she does." Remus began timidly.

James glanced at his curiously and asked, "Why not?"

"Well, James, come off it. It's Gen. Why would she still fancy him? Or has she ever even fancied him?"

"I'm far beyond beginning to understand girls, Remus."

"They're not that hard to understand, James. Especially not Gen."

James chuckled to himself and said, "Oh, yeah. That's easy for you to say. I've spent a lot of time with her over the span of four years, or so, and she's damn near impossible to understand."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Probably because you haven't even tried to understand her."

"Oh, really? Well, explain to me, Oh Great Professor of All Things Female, how is she so easy to understand?"

Remus looked as though he wasn't too pleased with this title. "She just is. Once you get past her suspicious nature and whatnot."

"Uh-huh." James said in a very disbelieving tone. "Or is it that you and her just clicked right away?"

"It could be that." Remus shrugged.

"And that," James grinned, "is why she likes you far more than she likes Sirius. And me, for that matter."

"That and you two don't know how to behave yourselves."

"Yeah, there's always that." James said with a laugh. "She likes her men serious, doesn't she?"

"And good at Quidditch." Remus said, smirking. "So, her perfect man..."

"... is a mix of me and you, basically." James concluded.

"See? You're starting to understand her better already."


	14. Love Potion

Change of Heart

I think I'll be working on Gen's fic after this. It'll be first person, and I'm warning you, I haven't done first person in ages.

Chapter 14: Love Potion

Sirius was digging through his trunk, trying to find his Charms textbook, which he had thrown carelessly in there the night before and it seemed to have shifted down towards the bottom. Moving more books out of the way, he felt a very small vial. "What's this? Oh, right, that love potion Slughorn gave me."

He frowned at it, wondering why it was still in his trunk. Shrugging, he tucked it in his pocket and headed downstairs, completely forgetting his Charms book.

He spotted Gen at the same table she was at the other day and made his way over to her, brushing off a couple of sixth year girls. "Hmph, what DOES he see in her?" one asked.

"She's not all that pretty." the other agreed.

"Hey, Gen." he said, panting slightly.

"Hey yourself." she murmured, frowning at her parchment.

"Why don't you take a break?" he asked softly, gently tugging the parchment away from her. "You're getting to be as bad as Remus."

"I could use a break." she said, smiling. "Thanks."

"No problem. You... wanna go for a walk?" he asked timidly. "I mean, get you away from your books before you're tempted to start reading again."

"Sure." she shrugged.

Together they headed out to the grounds and started to stroll casually around the lake. "I, ah, wanted to apologize... for being an even bigger git as of late."

"Oh?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. I mean, well, you mean a lot to me, and, ah, I hate having you mad at me."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, figuring this was the only time he had ever apologized before. And she didn't know what to say about it.

Sirius, taking her silence in the wrong way, frowned and stuffed his hands in his pockets. When he felt the vial, he stopped and pulled it out of his pocket. "What's that?" she asked, frowning. If he was planning something...

"Love potion. Slughorn gave it to me." he muttered. Then, in a spur-of-the-moment type thing, he threw it as hard as he could into the lake.

She looked startled that he had done that, then she grinned, throwing her arms around his neck. "You prat." she giggled.

"I take it you forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course I do."

"Wow, I should start throwing love potions in the lake more often."


	15. Squidly Lovin'

Change of Heart

Oh, of course the squid's going to drink it! Wouldn't be funny if it didn't!

Chapter 15: Squidly Lovin'

The Marauders were sitting under their favorite beech tree by the lake, enjoying the peace and quiet and watching the girls, who were a little ways away. "So, Sirius, Gen's forgiven you?" James asked, glancing at her. She was listening very intently to whatever it was Lily was telling her.

"Yeah, she has." Sirius said with a small smile.

"So, does that mean you two are back together?" Peter asked, glancing at the girls.

Sirius shrugged. "What do you mean you don't know?" James asked. "Are you two together or not?"

Before Sirius could answer, the giant squid popped up out of the water and waved a tentacle, cooing. "Is it... waving at us?" Remus asked, glancing at the squid.

"Something tells me this won't end well." Sirius gulped.

"Something tells me this has something to do with that love potion you threw it there." Remus frowned.

"So... you mean to say... the squid DRANK it?" Sirius asked, drawing his wand and glaring at the squid, who was now trying to pick him up.

"And now... the squid, obviously female, loves you."

"Aw, damn!" Sirius groaned, backing away from the squid's advancing tentacle.

The girls, meanwhile, were rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically. "Wow, that's wrong." Lily choked.

"Um, somebody... would you mind... HELPING ME!" Sirius whined, the squid now clinging tightly to him.

"Reckon we need to stop her from drowning him?" James asked.

"If we must." Gen sighed, drawing her own wand. The squid, finally noticing her, swatted her wand away. "Oh, that bitch!" Gen growled, heading into the forest to find her wand.

"Instead of goofing around... I could use just a teeny bit of help!" Sirius shouted, having dropped his own wand.

James and Remus tried to Stun the squid, but it had no effect. "Sirius, it looks like you're going to have to sprout gills or something." James said, trying not to laugh.

"I knew I was too attractive for my own good." Sirius groaned as the squid dragged him into the lake.

"Hey, Gen!" Lily said suddenly, as Gen reappeared, holding her wand and shaking leaves out of her hair. "Why not snog Sirius? See if that helps."

Gen looked slightly traumatized by the thought, but James seized her and threw her into the lake. "Oh, fine!" she snapped, grabbing Sirius and planting a very deep lip lock on him. "That is the last time I do you any favors!" she gasped, finally breaking it.

"OK." Sirius said, grinning broadly.

The squid started to sob, or so it sounded, and retreated back into the lake. Sirius and Gen got out, both soaking wet. She stomped off to the castle to change and dry off. Sirius grinned, shaking his sodden bangs out of his face. "You know, that was actually pretty fun."


	16. A Small Break

Change of Heart

I think that had to be one of the funniest things I've ever written. (snickers)

Chapter 16: A Small Break

Lucky for Sirius, none of the school, besides the other seven at the lake, saw the whole squid ordeal. And he wasn't about to tell anyone he had nearly been molested by a sea creature. Lake monster. Whatever.

But James had to make it worse. Whenever he would catch Sirius's eye, he'd burst into hysterical laughter while Peter would weakly chuckle and Remus would roll his eyes and pretend not to know them.

Gen, however, was being much more kinder to him than normal, but refused to date him. He asked if she would go with him next Hogsmeade weekend, with Lily and James, of course, but she refused.

"But whyyyy?" he whined.

"Because, I have things I need to do and they don't include you!" she snapped, pushing aside several rolls of parchment, each flecked with ink stains and her small, fluttery handwriting.

"I've never known you to be a studying kind of girl." he muttered, pulling the nearest roll toward him to glance at it.

"Yeah, well, this year's different, isn't it?"

"No..." he began, looking confused.

"N.E.W.T.S.! And it's our last year!" she cried out.

"And...?" he asked, wondering where this was heading.

"I've got... got nowhere to go after Hogwarts. I need a job. My parents aren't going to lift a finger to help." she said, sounding close to tears.

He sighed heavily and placed her parchment back on the table. "Gen, if you need somewhere to go, you're always welcome to stay with me... after I find a place."

She gave him a teary smile and shook her head, muttering something about not wanting to impose.

"Impose? You? Never!" Sirius laughed, which he immediately regretted as she burst into angry tears. "Aw, Gen, don't. I'm sorry." He looked bewildered and, frankly, had no idea what to do. Especially when she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed onto his chest.

"I'm sorry." she sniffled.

"It's OK." he said weakly, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Don't worry about it."

"But I -- "

"I said no worries, love. Me and James'll be there if you need us." He grinned as she wiped her eyes on her sleeves. "And Remus." he added as an afterthought.

Gen looked considerably calmer by then. "Thanks." she murmured, glaring at her now tear stained parchment as though it were the parchment's fault.

"No problem." he muttered, starting to head back to his own homework.

"Hey!" she called after him. "I think I will take you up on that offer."


	17. Not The Best at Dating

Change of Heart

Oh, yeah, lol. I don't think I'm over that either. :)

Oh, and Remus's class on girls? Next chapter, I swear. Unless I forget.

Chapter 17: Not The Best at Dating

Gen and Lily were waiting, very impatiently, at the front doors of the school for James and Sirius to show up. "Where are they?" Lily snapped, stamping her foot. "They said they'd meet us here five minutes ago!"

"Well, if they don't show up -- "

" -- you'll what, Moore?" Sirius called, grinning.

Gen frowned at him but did not answer. Instead, Lily asked, "Where have you two been?"

"Around." James shrugged.

"Around hexing people?" Lily asked, her frown deepening.

Sirius feigned shock and asked, "Us? Hex people? Why, Evans, I thought you knew us better!"

She continued to frown at him the entire walk down to Hogsmeade. Sirius and James walked a little ways behind the girls, looking as though this was going along as smoothly as they could have hoped.

"So, what do you girls feel like doing?" James asked casually once they got to Hogsmeade.

"I don't care." Gen sighed, her hands in her pockets.

"Oh, Gen, don't be so grumpy." Sirius muttered, tossing a casual arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah, Gen, lighten up." James smirked.

"I'll lighten up when I'm dead." she scoffed, shrugging off Sirius's arm.

"Don't be that way, Gen." Lily said with a small smile.

Gen looked as though she enjoyed being that way. Sirius, however, broke into a grin and said, "You know what you need, Moore?"

"What? A nice shag every once and while?" Gen snapped.

"Well, no, actually, I was going to say you needed to be kissed, often, and by someone who knows how. But a shag'll work, too." Sirius replied grinning.

Gen had had enough of his cornball antics and slapped him before turning on her heel and striding back to the castle.

Lily looked torn as to whether she should stay with James or go after Gen. She finally shrugged and gave James an apologetic look before going after her.

Dejected, James and Sirius headed back to the Common Room and both sank down on the table where Remus was finishing a Potions essay. "That bad, huh?" he asked without looking up.

"That bad and about ten times worse." Sirius groaned, rubbing his face.

Remus paused mid-sentence and glanced up at him. "OK, so tell me, what did you do to piss her off now?"

Sirius told him what happened and Remus frowned, shaking his head. "Sirius, you and James, and Peter, too, I suppose, really need to be taught how to act around a girl."

"Teach us, Professor Lupin!" James begged, grinning.

"Fine, round up Peter and meet me back here in five minutes."


	18. Class with Professor Lupin

Change of Heart

They'd never graduate, would they?

Chapter 18: Class with Professor Lupin

Remus was none too pleased with his teaching "job" and far less pleased by whom he had to teach. James, Sirius, and Peter were grinning expectantly at him. "Learn us something good, Professor!" Sirius chuckled.

"Well, first and foremost, _Mister Black,_ one should never greet a girl by slapping her on the bum." Remus hissed.

"I only did that once!" Sirius countered.

James, grinning maliciously, added, "He back-sassed you, Professor! Make him do lines!"

Remus groaned. What the hell had he gotten himself into? Sirius had started taking notes of the opposite he said. And James was drawing crude stick figures on bits of parchment. And Peter was chuckling at him.

"I THOUGHT you guys wanted to know how to behave around girls. And how to get them to like you." Remus said, frowning.

"We do!" James said quickly. He crumpled up the parchment and tossed it over his shoulder. "Now learn us!"

"Well, if you guys won't take me seriously..."

"We will!" James, Peter, and Sirius shouted at the same time. "Honest, we're sorry."

Remus grinned. "That's better. Now, where to start?" He started to pace a little as James starting throwing crumpled up bits of parchment at him. "Stop it, James!"

"OK, Remus, how do I get Gen to like me?" Sirius asked sweetly.

Remus considered this for a second. "You can't make her fancy you, if that's what you mean. But you can behave yourself around her."

"Like...?"

Remus managed a small smile before saying, "Like acting your age, for starters."

Sirius, James, and Peter all glanced at each other, then started to laugh. "But Gen loves Sirius's boyish pranks." Peter pointed out.

Remus looked as though he doubted that. Sirius frowned. Gen DID like his boyish pranks. Over the years, she has asked him to prank a few people for her, after all. And, she said they could prank that Ravenclaw.

"Face it, Remus. Girls don't like the study, book-ish types." James pointed out.

Remus did not feel like pointing out that James was indeed wrong. Girls do go for the book-ish boys sometimes. James was grinning, waiting for his response. Instead, he shook his head. "If you guys won't be serious, then what's the point in trying to teach you?"

"But I AM serious!" Sirius pointed out. "I'm so serious, I'm Sirius, that's how serious I am!"

Remus merely sighed in defeat, grabbed his bag and headed upstairs to the boys' dorms.


	19. A Mother's Opinion

Change of Heart

Yes, it is all Sirius's fault! Ha! Oh, do beware of falling germs the next few days. My mean old mommy gave me her cold. Bleh.

Chapter 19: A Mother's Opinion

Sirius was torn between staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, with Gen, Remus, and Peter, or going to James's for the holidays. In the end, he finally decided to stay at Hogwarts, much to James's disappointment.

"You sure?" he asked the night before holidays were about to start. "Mum sure wouldn't mind having you there, at least."

"Yeah. I'm sure." Sirius muttered. "Oh, I just heard, it'll just be me, Gen, Remus, and Peter. Everyone else is going home."

"Oh, so THAT'S why you want to stay?" James asked.

"Maybe." Sirius muttered with a shrug.

"OK, so, I'll tell Mum you didn't visit because you're too busy attempting to get Gwendolyn to notice you. I'm sure she'll understand." James chuckled.

"Thanks, James." Sirius muttered dryly.

"You know," James began, sitting down on his bed and kicking his trunk shut, "Mum does like Gen, but she thinks you can do better."

"Really, now?" Sirius asked, frowning. "Why does she think that? Pureblood hysteria?" Sirius felt a surge of hatred towards Mrs. Potter.

"I don't think it's that, mate. I think it's just... she figures that Gen doesn't like you like you like her, so, you could do better."

"Well, what if I don't WANT to do better?" Sirius snapped.

"Hey, don't take it out on me. Take it up with my mum, mate." James said quickly.

"No, I don't think I will." Sirius said with a frown. "I just can't believe your mum would say something like that."

"Me neither." James sighed. "Mothers." he added, shaking his head.

"Really." Sirius grumbled.

"Look, I'm sorry I told you that. It really wasn't my place." James began weakly.

"It's OK. I'm kind of glad you did."

"Just don't, you know, send a Howler to her, or something, OK? I mean, my mum isn't exactly young enough to handle one." James said with a very small chuckle.

"I won't, I promise." Sirius replied. "But, honestly, mate, what's she got against Gen?"

James shrugged. "I don't know." He now doubted that Sirius would ever pop by his parents' house again.


	20. A Very Uneventful Christmas

Change of Heart

Mrs. Potter is awful, isn't she? It's not that she doesn't like Gen, it's just, she thinks Sirius can do much better.

Chapter 20: A Very Uneventful Christmas

Sirius slept in on Christmas morning, waking up just in time to miss lunch. "You guys let me miss lunch?" he asked, thundering down the stairs, still in his pajamas, his hair completely ruffled and not very sexy looking.

Remus and Peter glanced up in confusion from their game of Wizard Chess, in which poor Remus was losing spectacularly.

"You had a rough night last night, mate. Figured you could use some sleep." Remus said, groaning as one of his bishops was pummeled by Peter's queen.

Before Sirius could answer, the couch nearest to him started to giggle. Peering over the back of it, he glared at Gen, who lay stretched out on her back, nibbling a Chocolate Frog and giggling.

"She's been giggly all day." Remus said, answering Sirius's unasked question.

Sirius shot one last glare in her direction before heading upstairs to get dressed. When he got back downstairs, Gen was now engaged in a chess match against Peter, with Remus watching warily.

"She's doing better than me, and she's never played before." Remus said with a sour look at Gen, who smiled innocently.

"I used to play regular chess with my dad on the weekends when he was sober and in a good mood." she said with a shrug. "I'm just really tempted to pick up the pieces instead of yelling at them."

A pawn stuck its tongue out at her and she gave it a good thump on the side of the head.

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances. Gen, of course, would probably never go home again, and they understood why. But she hardly ever talked about it.

Apparently, though, that was all she was going to say on that matter. Peter beat her a few seconds later. "Ah, you put up a good fight, Gen." he said. "Want to play, Sirius?"

Sirius shrugged. He had nothing else to do, so he played, too. He was the only one who managed to beat Peter.

"You guys up for a snowball fight?" Sirius asked a little while later as the four of them lazed around the Common Room, bored.

"Sure." Peter muttered. He was sitting upside-down in an armchair near the fire.

"Whatever." Remus sighed, glancing around.

"What about you, Gen?" Sirius asked. "Come on, two on two."

"OK, as long as I can be on Remus's side." she said, dragging herself off the couch and upstairs for her cloak. "We'll be losers together." she added with a laugh.

An hour later, Gen and Remus were dripping wet, snow was in place snow should not be, and it seemed Remus was coming down with a cold.

"Aw, you're just sore we beat you." Sirius grinned as Gen lagged behind.

"No, I'm not. I don't care that you beat us. I think I'm frozen in several places."

"You know, I think I am too." Sirius sad with a frown. Neither of them were able to move. Sirius glanced up and said with a stunned, yet impressed, tone, "Magic mistletoe."

"This'll be your doing, I suppose?" Gen asked coldly.

"No, but it was a good idea, whomever's it was. Can't move until we kiss."

"Let's just get this over with." Gen sighed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"No, it wasn't." Gen sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it."


	21. Taking and Passing Notes

Change of Heart

Well, glad everyone liked the mistletoe, at least. I feel like taking a page out of one of my oldest books for this chapter. A blast from the past if you please.

Chapter 21: Taking and Passing Notes

Their first class back after Christmas holidays was History of Magic, which was probably the worst first class back in history, if you thought about it.

Gen sat in front of Sirius with Lily on her left, Remus on her right. James was behind Lily and Sirius kept glaring at Remus.

Making sure no one was watching, as if anyone would care, Sirius lobbed a bit of parchment at Gen. She frowned at the note, but opened it anyway.

_'Gwendolyn!' _

_'What do you want?' _she wrote back and tossed it carelessly over her shoulder.

_'Hi.' _Sirius wrote back. Before he could throw it back to her, James snatched it and added, _'Tell her I said hi, too!'_

She giggled. _'Hey, James.'_

_'Oh, yeah, say hi to HIM.'_

_'What? James is my best friend.'_

_'WHAT? I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND?'_

James grinned sheepishly before writing, _'You're both my best friends, so shut up before I drop you both and make Moony my best friend.'_

_'Hmph!' _Gen wrote back. _'I see how you want to be, Potter.'_

"Ah, Gen, don't be that way." James whispered. "You're my best friend, don't tell Sirius, though."

She giggled. "I won't." she sighed, returned to her note-taking.

"What was that all about?" Remus whispered. She shrugged.

"What is anything ever about when it comes to those two?" she asked.

"Yeah, you've got a point, Gen." he said, then winced as Sirius lobbed another piece of parchment at him.

_'Who do you think you are?' _

_'Why, Remus John Lupin, of course. And who might you be?'_

_'Not funny, Moony. What I meant was who do you think you are sitting next to the object of my affections?'_

_'Still Remus John Lupin.'_

_'Very funny, Remus.'_

_'No, you're the funny one. I'm just being serious.'_

_'But I'm serious!'_

_'Actually, you're Sirius.'_

_'Same difference!'_

Remus was trying not to laugh. Sirius was still frowning at him. _'Look, Sirius, Gen asked me to sit by her, OK? And if you don't believe me, ask her.'_

_'OK, I will!' _ Sirius wrote, tossing that parchment back at Remus. He tore off another little bit and quickly wrote, '_Did you ask_ _Remus to sit by you?'_ and tossed it at Gen.

_'Yes, I did. Problem?'_

_'Oh, no. No problem.'_ Sirius wrote, feeling dejected.


	22. Damn that James Potter!

Change of Heart

Oh, come on! The Siriusly Serious pun never gets old. NEVER! MWHAHA!

Chapter 22: Damn That James Potter!

Gen stood in the Quidditch changing rooms, tapping her foot impatiently. She had already changed into her robes, like the rest of the team. Well, all except James, who hadn't even bothered to show up yet. "Where is he?" she sighed. "The match is about to start!"

"Probably snogging Evans in the corridor again." Hali sighed, rolling her eyes. When Gen gave her an inquisitive look, she added, "I caught them snogging the other night in the supposed empty Charms corridor."

"Really?" Gen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jealous, much?" Hali asked, throwing the Quaffle to her.

"No, why would I be?"

Before Hali could answer, James bounded into the changing room, his broom over his shoulder and a content look on his face. "Told you." Hali whispered to Gen, who frowned.

"Where have you been, Potter?" she demanded, one hand on her hip, the other holding her broom. "The match is about to start!"

"Sorry." James grinned, changing into his own robes. "Got held up."

"More like 'felt up'. Felt up Evans, that is." Hali said in an even softer whisper to Gen, who smirked.

"Most likely."

"What are you two whispering about?" James asked curiously as the two girls, who noticed him looking, shut up immediately.

"Nothing." Gen smiled. "Come on, let's go."

Ten minutes later, she was ready to kill James. "POTTER, YOU IDIOT! STOP DAYDREAMING AND PAY ATTENTION! YOU'VE LET THEM TAKE THE QUAFFLE FROM YOU TWICE NOW!" she shrieked as James flew past her. He stopped and glanced at her, then to Lily, who smiled nervously and waved. He waved back. Gen groaned and smacked herself with her palm. "YOU GIT!" she shrieked, flying up next to him, about to give him a very stern telling-off.

But the Slytherin Beater sent a Bludger her way and it found its target with a very heavy thud.

"I think she's coming around." someone muttered.

"Good, I was thinking she wasn't going to." that was obviously Sirius.

"Gen? Hey, I'm really sorry." James began, sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm going to kill you." she groaned. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I... figured as much."

"Oh, there's more to figuring to it." Gen snapped, trying to sit up as Sirius and Remus forced her to lay back down. "You're not going to be a pretty boy when I get through with you!" she growled.

"Gen, don't! Please!" Lily begged, dragging James out of Gen's reach.

Gen was struggling weakly against Remus and Sirius, who were trying to keep her from hurting herself and James at the same time. She finally gave up and started to sulk.

Before anyone could say another word, Madam Pomfrey bustled over and told everyone else to leave, Gen needed her rest.

"But she's been out five hours, at least!" Sirius argued.

"OUT!"


	23. Keep Telling Yourself That

Change of Heart

I would so totally do that, too. Damn that pretty boy, Potter! Damn it – I mean, him!

Chapter 23: Keep Telling Yourself That

Gen was now refusing to speak to James. Or, for that matter, come within six feet of him. Which wasn't good for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Well, it's your fault she's concussed!" Hali pointed out next practice as Gen purposely beaned him over the head with the Quaffle.

"How many times have I apologized for that?" he snapped, packing away the Quaffle.

"You know, I lost count after fifty-seven." Hali grinned. "You know, I don't think she's mad because of THAT, if you catch my drift."

James looked at her for a second, confused, then he started to laugh. "Gen doesn't fancy me."

"Seems like it to me. And you two did have that little fake couple week last year."

James rolled his eyes and grabbed his broom. "I know for a fact who she fancies."

"Who?" Hali demanded, grabbing her own broom.

"It's her business." James grinned. "In fact, I shouldn't have even told you. Because you'll make it your mission to find out, won't you?"

Hali nodded. "Of course, Potter."

Gen was already in the Great Hall, seated next to Sirius. She was telling him something he found very funny. James frowned, figuring it was a recount of her smacking him with the Quaffle. He took a seat next to Lily, who smiled sweetly. "Hey. Rough practice?"

"Horrible." He grumbled, rubbing the knot on his head. "Gen beaned me with the Quaffle."

"Do you want me to try to talk to her?" Lily asked, glancing at Gen.

"You can try." James sighed, spearing a piece of chicken moodily.

"I know you hate having her mad at you." Lily said sympathetically. "She'll get over it."

"Fat chance. She hates my guts." James's poor chicken was now in shreds on his plate.

"No, she doesn't!" Remus interjected from the other side of the table. "Though I think that Bludger to the head addled her mind a wee bit."

"Might have. And not for the better."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you sort of fancied Gen." Remus frowned.

"Well, you do know better!" James snapped, grabbing his broom and, grumbling, went off to the Common Room.


	24. The End of a Friendship?

Change of Heart

It does seem like he wants Gwennie, doesn't it? (sighs wistfully) We'll just have to find out, won't we? And of course he knows who she fancies! James is her favorite, isn't he?

Chapter 24: The End of a Friendship?

"Gen, hey, Gen, wait up!" Lily panted, chasing after Gen as she headed to the Common Room instead of going to dinner.

"Yes?" Gen asked as sweetly as she could, stopping so Lily could catch up. "May I help you?"

"Yes, you can forgive James!"

Gen frowned. "No."

"Oh, why not?" Lily asked, trying to catch up as Gen quickened her pace. "Slow down, my legs aren't as long as yours!"

"Why should I forgive him?" she snapped.

"Quidditch!" Lily groaned. "I think that's the only thing you two care about!" Gen's scowl faltered. Lily smiled despite herself. "So, you care about something other than Quidditch?"

"Mayhaps." Gen said swiftly.

"Sirius?"

"Mayhaps." Gen repeated, bounding up the final steps leading to the seventh floor. She muttered the password quickly and clambered inside, followed by a grinning Lily. "I'm not going to forgive Potter, though. You can forget that."

"Oh, Gen!" Lily sighed. "Come on. He's one of your best friends."

"Was, Lily."

Lily groaned and said, "Come on, Gen. I'm your best friend, forgive him for me, please?"

Gen seemed to think about it for a second before saying, "Nope."

It was Lily's turn to frown at Gen as she asked, "Gwendolyn Elizabeth Moore, you don't fancy James, do you?"

"Nope."

"Well, you're certainly acting like you do!"

Gen rolled her eyes. "If I did, don't you think I would have said something to you earlier, like when you two started dating?"

"No, because it's not like you to speak up like that!" Lily shouted. The two looked as though they were very tempted to come to blows, frightening a dozen or so first and seconds years, sending them to their dorms for cover.

The portrait hole creaked open and in stepped James and Sirius. "Whoa, what's going on?" Sirius asked timidly, looking from one girl to the other, noting Lily had her wand out and the pink patches of anger on Gen's cheeks.

"Nothing." Gen said, picking up her bag from where she dropped it and heading to the girls' dorm.

Lily smiled sheepishly at the boys. "Don't worry about it."


	25. It Seems She Hates Everyone

Change of Heart

Aw, Gen and Lily are bestest friends. There's no way James Potter could come between them... or COULD he?

Chapter 25: It Seems She Hates Everyone

Gen found herself working in the library that afternoon. As tedious as the work was, she was glad to be out of the Common Room. She stuffed a book back on the shelf with too much force, glad that Madam Pince was not around to hear it tear. "Dammit!" she groaned, repairing the pages.

"Gen, what did the poor books do to deserve that?" Sirius asked in a joking tone, leaning against the bookshelf.

"Oh, gee, just the person I needed to see." she snapped.

Sirius just grinned, glanced around the library to make sure it was deserted, and brushed a quick kiss against her lips, murmuring, "Why so angry, Gwendolyn?"

"Why so desperate, Sirius?" she countered.

"Hey, you let me kiss you." he pointed out. "Besides, I'm not desperate. I could get anyone I want."

"Except me." she pointed out, a ghost of a smile flickering on her face.

"Ah, Gen, you're just playing hard-to-get. Plus the challenge is so much fun."

She scoffed. "I'm so sure."

"How long are you going to be in here, anyway?" he asked her, now perched on top of the nearest table.

"Oh, I'm finished. I just need to find a book." she murmured, running her fingers along the spines of the many rows of books, finally stopping and grabbing a very heavy book Flitwick had assigned for their next lesson.

He did not say anything else until they were out in the hall. "Why are you so pissed with Lily? What did she do to you?"

"I am not angry with her!" Gen snapped, every word oozing poison. "OK, maybe I am, a little."

"Well, why? I mean, you two are the best of friends. Why would you be mad at her?"

Gen stopped and stared at him. "She took up for James!" she said, frowning.

"And you're mad because of that?" he asked, looking nearly as confused as he sounded.

"You don't get it, do you? She used to hate him! She's supposed to be my friend, but she took up for him when it was HIS fault that Bludger hit me!"

"He didn't hit it at you; it's not his fault."

Her bag hit the floor with a heavy thud. She was glaring at him, her hands on her hips. "So what? If he had been paying attention instead of staring at her, I wouldn't have yelled at him; my attention would have been on the game!" Little patches of pink were showing up on her cheeks. "But of course YOU'D take up for him, too, wouldn't you?"

"He's my best friend, Gen." Sirius muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking at the floor.

He thought for a moment she was going to pull her wand out and hex him. Instead, she snatched up her bag and stormed back to the Common Room.


	26. And the Drama Continues

Change of Heart

I don't know, you might be. Sure, it was an accident, but it could have been avoided, could it not?

Chapter 26: And the Drama Continues

"Well, she hates me, too, now, so you're not alone." Sirius dropped his bag on the floor and flopped into a chair, staring at James as though it were his fault she hated him. Even though it kind of was his fault.

James glanced up from his book and asked, "Oh? What did you do?"

"I just stuck up for you." Sirius said, frowning at Gen, who was sitting on the other side of the Common Room, reading her own book.

James grinned and muttered, "Thanks, mate."

"You're welcome." Sirius said with a weak grin of his own.

"Sorry she's pissed with you, now, though."

Sirius shrugged. "I'll get over it. There's plenty of other girls to snog."

"Ah, you don't mean that." Remus muttered, tossing his own bag on the table and sending James's book flying. "Sorry." he added.

"It's OK." James sighed, Summoning his book back.

"And, yes I do mean that, Remus." Sirius grumbled, glaring at Remus. "What makes you think I don't?"

Remus started to laugh. "Come on, Sirius. When have you ever meant anything you said like that about Gwendolyn?"

"He has a point." James added.

"You always have a point, Moony!" Sirius said, frowning at Remus. "Always! You're like... some guy with points!"

Remus started to laugh. "See? You can't even come up with a suitable insult. Admit it."

"I won't." Sirius pouted.

James shook his head and roll his eyes. Soon, he and Remus were whispering softly, casting the occasional glances at Sirius, who looked as though he were ready to leap out of his chair and strangle them both.

"What are you two whispering about?" he demanded.

"Your sad love life." James snickered.

"Oh, yay. My best friends talking about me behind my back."

"It's not behind your back. You're right here." Sirius scoffed. Remus grinned and added, "Oh, Sirius, stop acting like Gen. One emotional teenager is too much for me to handle as it is."

James found that very funny. "Who says you've got to take care of her?"

Remus shrugged. "She's a trip, mate. You ever really sat and talked and her? Besides over the summer, I mean."

"No..." James and Sirius answered together. "I can't say we have."

"Well, someone needs to." Remus sighed.


	27. Someone to Talk To

Change of Heart

All right! I got another Gen/Remus shipper! HUZZAH! I think what I'll do is let Remus talk to her this chapter and Sirius can talk to her next chapter. Or something.

Chapter 27: Someone to Talk To

Remus found himself brought into this mess against his own accord. Since it was a Hogsmeade weekend, he and Gen went to Honeyduke's, then walked and chatted, occasionally nibbling sweets.

"So, they're forcing you to talk to me?" she asked with grin, popping a few Every Flavour Beans in her mouth.

"Yup." he frowned. "I'm really sorry, Gen."

"It's OK. I don't mind you talking to me. But about that... well... I don't know..." she heaved her own sigh and tossed her empty jelly bean box into a nearby bin as they passed.

"Well, what don't you know?" he asked gently. "I guess I should start by asking why are you so mad at everyone lately?"

Gen frowned at that question, trying to figure out the best way to word it without making herself seem a bit selfish. "Well, it's like I told Sirius, Lily is supposed to be my best friend, so she's supposed to take up for me. But she took up for James the Lovestruck Git instead. And she doesn't even like him! Or so I thought." she huffed.

Remus nodded and said, "And Sirius. He stuck up for James, too, didn't he?"

"Yup." she sighed.

"Well, that's surprising, actually. I mean, the way he is about you and whatnot."

"Mmm." was all she said.

"What?" he asked.

She shrugged. A very small little girl was being harassed by two boys a bit older than her. She raced past, skirting in between Gen and Remus, and ducking into Honeyduke's. "Kind of wish I was that young again." Gen giggled.

"Why?" Remus asked with a small shudder.

She winked and said, "Because I wouldn't have to deal with all this nonsense."

"I bet you were cute, too, weren't you?"

"Cuter than I am now, anyway." she grinned. "I'm a bit... plain now, aren't I?"

Remus blushed lightly and looked away, muttering, "It's not really my place to judge, Gwendolyn. Besides, I don't even know what you looked like when you were younger."

She started to giggle. "Aw, come on, Remus. You can say it. I'm plain. Especially compared to Lily."

"Jealous?" he asked softly.

"I am not!"

"It sounds to me like you are."

Gen scoffed. "I'm not, Remus. I'm just saying I'm plain in appearance compared to someone like her!"

Remus opened his moth to say something, then shut it quickly. "Gen," he finally said, "don't get mad at me, too."

"I'm not! But if you say I'm jealous again, I will be!"

Remus grinned despite himself. "Right, thanks, Gen. I won't, I promise."

"Thank you." she smiled.

"So... do you ever plan on forgiving any of them?" Remus questioned lightly.

Again, Gen shrugged. "I don't know. I doubt I could forgive Potter. I think I suffered brain damage from the damn Bludger. Lily, maybe. Sirius? Hell, I doubt it." she sighed and, for a moment, looked as though she were about to cry.

"Aw, come on, Gwendolyn! I mean, it was an accident."

"That's what Sirius said." she spat. "Come on, let's head back to the castle. It's starting to rain."


	28. Getting to Her

Change of Heart

Brain damage, yeah, right, Gen. You're not fooling anyone. Or ARE you? NO! No comforting from Sirius! (wails) Comfort... from James... if you all are good...

Chapter 28: Getting to Her

Gen flopped on her bed after her trip to Hogsmeade with Remus, vaguely remembering she had Quidditch practice that night. "Gen?" Marci asked timidly, peeking up from her Arithmancy essay.

"Yeah?"

"You OK?"

"Yup. Just fine." Gen sighed.

"You don't sound fine."

"Tell you the truth," Gen said, sitting up, "I've been better."

Marci smiled and said, "Now that's a start. Lily just left. She was looking for you."

"Why? So she could get her boyfriend to smack me with a Bludger tonight?"

"No, of course not!" Marci frowned, her Arithmancy book slipping off of her lap and landing on the floor with a heavy thud. "Why would she? She WANTED to apologize!"

"Hmph!"

"Gwendolyn!" Marci sighed, leaning over and picking up her book. "She really hates the fact you two are arguing! Can't you just -- "

"No, I can't!" Gen shouted. She kicked her trunk open and grabbed her broom, figuring she could take a few laps around the pitch before everyone else got there. She slammed the dorm door behind and ran into Sirius in the Common Room.

"Gen, can I talk to you for -- "

"I don't have time!" she snapped, brushing past him.

"Yes, you do! Practice doesn't start for a half hour!" he said, following her to the Pitch. "Gen, I'm sorry, OK? Whatever I did, I'm sorry!"

"Are you really?" she asked in a disbelieving tone. "Because usually, you say you are, then you go and screw up again!"

"But, Gen! I won't this time! I'm not even sure why you're mad at me."

"Because you are a git! A prude! A selfish prat! And I hate you!" she shrieked.

He flinched at every word, looking as though they hurt him. And they did. "OK, I think I deserved that. But, Gen. Come off it. You don't hate me."

"Yes – I – do!" she hissed, slamming the door to the changing room in his face.

He shook his head to clear it. "You're just jealous, Gen. You fancy James, and you won't admit it! And you hate Lily for that, too!"

He heard the rip of fabric and her angry sob, figuring it was best if he got out of her line of sight before she hexed him to oblivion.

She flew terribly at practice that night, missing every single goal she shot. 'I shouldn't let him get to me!' she thought angrily, tossing her broom on the floor as she changed back into her school robes.

She waited until she heard everyone leave before heading back to the castle herself. But James smiled sheepishly by the door and asked, "Can I talk to you? You don't have to talk to me. Just listen."

"Fine!" she snapped. "Talk away."


	29. James Tries to Set Things Right

Change of Heart

Who said they were going to snog? ;) Because Sirius is a prude!

Chapter 29: James Tries to Set Things Right

"Come on, let's walk around the lake." he suggested gently.

:Fine, whatever." Gen sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him out of the corner of her eye. "As long as you don't rape me or something."

James chuckled weakly and said, "Gen, look, all I want to do is set things right. Lily's upset because you're mad at her. Your pissed with me because of a wee accident on the Quidditch Pitch. Poor Moony's caught in the middle. Sirius is moping around the boys' dorms worse than Moaning Myrtle."

"And I'm supposed to care?" she spat.

"Yes!" he said swiftly. "Yes, you are! Gen, come off it. Tell me why you're so pissed with me! I hate having us all discombobulated and angry with each other!"

"You – know – why!" she growled, glaring at him again.

"Why, because you fancy me?" he asked, half joking, but still very serious.

"No! I don't care who or what you date or shag! You could shag the Giant Squid for all I care. But you are a selfish git!"

"I am." he nodded. "But that still doesn't explain why you're so mad. Especially at Lily, who didn't do anything to you to begin with."

"She took up for you." Gen snapped. "She took up for you and she's supposed to be my best friend!"

"Bit selfish of you, isn't it?" James asked smugly, flicking a spot of lint from h is robes. "Of course, she is your friend, and, since you want to play that card, you DID have her first. But, Gen, she finally admits she fancies me. She finally gives me a chance. And now you've got mad and decide you hate us all."

"I don't hate you all. Remus, Marci, and Celeste are not on my hit list."

"Oh, yeah." James said. Then he shrugged and said, "But that's not what I meant! You and I, and you and Lily, get along great. What's wrong with you?"

"Besides the fact I'm bi-polar?" she asked sweetly.

"That has nothing to do with this! You can't use that as an excuse for everything, you know."

"I can damn well try!" she said, her hands on her hips. She was glowering at him, now, her lips pursed, her eyes narrowed to pale blue slits. "And who do you think you are, getting off like this? Telling me to behave? You're just like my father!" she said, looking as though she were tempting to spit on the ground between them.

"Oh, touchy subject." James sighed, thrusting his hands in his pockets and looking away from her. "Though you are cute when you're pissed."

"Thank you." she said with a smile. "But really. Is this all? I have homework, Potter. I, unlike you, am not a teacher's pet. I actually HAVE to do my homework to pass my classes, unlike you, you lazy little git."

James started to laugh. "Yeah, I guess if you need to get back to your homework, then go. But I'm not done."

She headed back tot he castle, waving lazily at him.

"Oi! Do you forgive me?"

"NO!"

"Damn it!"


	30. Studying

Change of Heart

How can you take up for James over Gen? That's just... cruel!

Chapter 30: Studying

Gen groaned and dropped a very heavy stack of books on the table. It was time they buckled down and started studying for their N.E.W.T.S. "I'm going to fail." she groaned.

"No, you won't." Marci said from behind her own stack of books. "It'll probably be me who fails."

"No, come on. You're smarter than me. Potions is going to give me hell." Gen sighed, running her fingers through her hair and sighing again. "I HATE Potions. How I passed the O.W.L.S is beyond me."

"Well, if you would forgive Lily, then she could help you."

"No, I won't!" Gen snapped.

Lily, James, and Sirius were studying at their own table. Well, not studying as much as they should be. "She says she doesn't fancy you, James. But I don't believe her." Sirius whispered, glancing at Gen, who was jotting a few notes from the book she was glancing through, her hair falling into her face.

"Why not? I doubt she WOULD like James. It's more of a lost friendship kind of thing to me." Lily sighed.

"Ah, Lily, I figured she could never get mad at you." James frowned. "I mean, you two have been best friends ever since you set foot on the Hogwarts Express."

"I know we have, which is why I hate having her mad at me." Lily frowned, leaning over and resting her head on James's shoulder.

"I know." James said softly.

"I'll be right back." Sirius said with a playful grin, heading over to Gen and Marci's table.

Lily and James watched him as he took a book from the bottom of the large stack at Gen's table, sending the rest of them crashing. She, however, was too tired to argue with him and merely Summoned her books back to her and waved him off.

"What did you do?" Lily asked him as he came back, holding the book he had swiped from her.

"I needed this book. And she wasn't using it." he shrugged.

"That's mean!" James smirked.

"Yeah, I know." Sirius grinned, taking his seat.

Remus, Celeste, and Peter were at their own table, too. Celeste and Remus were trying to help Peter study his Charms notes, but sooner than they would admit it, they both silently agreed he was hopeless.

"Peter, listen, let Celeste help you for a minute. I'll be right back." Remus said weakly, heaving himself up and heading over to James, Sirius, and Lily. "Did you guys note when the astronomy exam is?" he asked them, shoving a stack of books off the nearest chair and sitting down.

James thought for a second, then swore. "You got a bit screwed over, didn't you, Moony?"

"Sure did." he said with a weak smirk. "And Dumbledore can't do anything about it. The dates are set."

"That sucks, Remus." Sirius groaned. "Looks like you'll be failing Astronomy."

"Yeah, but, really, who needs it in the real world?"

"You're taking this better than I thought." Lily said with a tiny smile.

He shrugged and glanced at Gen and Marci, who had abandoned their books and looked as though they were about to head to bed. "Still not talking to you guys?"

"Sadly, no. Think you can try something else?"

"I can try." Remus frowned. "But I won't make any promises."


	31. The Fellowship of the Failures

Change of Heart

Good news, everyone! Someone at Gaia said she'd draw Ciaran for me. Wh00t!

And, ah, this has gone on far longer than I thought it would. Is that good? No, I think it's bad.

Chapter 31: The Fellowship of the Failures

Gen heaved a wistful sigh. They had Transfiguration first. And it really wasn't her best. Not to mention she had Sirius sitting right in front of her.

"I bet you I failed." Gen sighed, catching up to Marci after the exam. "I couldn't remember any of it."

"Me neither." Marci giggled. "We're failures together."

"Aw, come on. Don't be too hard on yourselves." Remus grinned, joining them. "Of course, I'm going to fail Astronomy, so, hell, let's all be failures."

"Remus said a swear!" Gen giggled.

Marci started to giggle, too. "Wow, Remus. Didn't think you had it in you."

"Aw, you guys give me far too much credit. Or whatever." Remus laughed.

The girls rolled their eyes and sighed together. "So." Gen smiled. "We're all failures. That's great."

"Yes, but YOU'VE got your parents you can grovel back to." Marci pointed out as they stepped onto the grounds, wincing in the bright sunlight.

"Like they'd let me grovel." Gen scoffed, rolling her eyes again.

"Like you would grovel." Remus grinned. "I don't see you begging your parents to allow you back home."

"Pssh." Gen muttered, brushing her bangs out of her face. "I'd live on the street before going back to them."

"You'd live with Sirius before going back to them." Marci interjected.

The three stopped walking and stared at each other for a second. Then the girls started to laugh while Remus asked, "That's worse than living on the street?"

"Yes." Gen giggled. "Because, well, we all know how Sirius is."

Remus shook his head sadly and said, "Can't you forgive him, Gwendolyn? He's gone mad without you."

Gen groaned. "Not you, too."

"Yes,me too! He's one of my best friends, Gen."

"What about me?" the girls demanded in unison, putting their hands on their hips and frowning.

"You're my best friends, too!" Remus added hastily. "But, Gen, consider forgiving him, please? And James and Lily!" he added quickly. "You have to forgive them, too."

Gen groaned and said, "Fine. Since you, as a fellow failure, asked me to. I suppose I'll have to. We failures have to stick together."


	32. Forgiven

Change of Heart

(giggles) Remus said a swear! Oh, how horrid! I mean, how sexy! Ack! You guys confuse me!

Chapter 32: Forgiven

Gen heaved a sigh and gathered up as much courage as she could, before heading over to the table where James, Lily, and Sirius were. "May we help you?" Sirius asked sweetly as she sat down next to him.

"No. I just wanted to say I forgive you guys." she said, heaving a very heavy sigh and sounding as though she did not want to be saying that.

"Remus put you up to it, didn't he?" James asked with a grin.

"Shut up or I'll never you forgive you!" Gen snapped.

"Sorry." James said, sounding a bit hurt.

"You mean it?" Lily asked, grinning.

"I have to mean it, don't I?" Gen asked with her own little grin.

"YES!" Lily squealed, throwing her arms around Gen's neck. "I'm sorry! Even though I'm not so sure what I'm sorry for, I'm really sorry!"

"That's OK. You know I'd forgive you fast than I would those gits." Gen laughed.

"GROUP HUG!" James snickered, diving on the girls and sending them all tumbling to the floor.

"More like orgy." Sirius said, howling with laughter. "Man, that's kind of sexy."

"Pervert!" Lily shrieked, grabbing one of the books that had fallen with them and throwing it at him.

"Ugh, I can't believe I dated you." Gen groaned. "And, James, I love you to bits, but, damn, you're heavy!"

James started to laugh and said, "Well, missy, you're getting a bit tubby yourself. I think it's all the depression eating you've been doing."

"Oh, shut up!" Gen groaned, thwacking him around the head.

"OW!" he shouted, smirking. "You're mean!"

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" Lily smiled.

"But you guys love me anyway, right?" Gen asked with a smile.

"Well..." James said, his expression serious. He turned to Lily. "Do we?"

"I don't know..." Lily smiled. "I don't THINK we do."

"Oh, you guys suck." Gen giggled.

Sirius grinned at her and said, "So, Gwendolyn, since you've forgiven me, do you think we can date again?"

"Hmm." was all she said.

"Yes or no." Sirius smirked.

"Oh, leave her alone, Sirius." Lily sighed. "If she doesn't want to date you, then she, pretty much, hates you."

"Thanks, Evans." Sirius pouted.

Gen smirked, grabbed Lily, and dragged her back to the table where Marci was happily waiting so they could study for their Potions N.E.W.T. the next day.


	33. Just Friends

Change of Heart

Peace and quiet. I hope.

Chapter 33: Just Friends

"Gen, come on. Just friends?" Sirius asked, disbelieving, walking with her to the library.

"Just friends." she nodded with a small smile.

"Not... friends with benefits?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" Sirius asked with a slight whine. "I mean, Gwendolyn, we made a GREAT couple, admit it."

"Now, Sirius, I love you, you know I do, but, NO!" Gen said in a soft whisper as Peeves peeked around the corner, grinning maliciously.

Lucky for them, Peeves did not notice then and, instead, chose to chase after a couple of first years.

"You actually admit to that?" Sirius asked her, stunned.

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, it's a start, I suppose."

"Aw, don't give me that look, Sirius." Gen giggled. "Only a few people can get away with that look."

"And I'm not one of them?" he asked, pouting much more than he was a moment ago.

"Right." she giggled again. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Sirius sighed and said, "I'm not disappointed."

She stopped and stared at him. "Oh, Sirius, get over me."

"No." he said swiftly. "You are the only girl in this school I've actually WANTED to be with."

"Hmm."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"No."

Sirius groaned and turned, heading back to the Common Room, grumbling to himself. "What on earth makes her hate me so much?" he asked himself.

"Who, Gen?" James asked, pulling his Transfiguration notes from under Remus's elbow.

"Yeah."

"Aw, she doesn't hate you." James muttered with a small grin. "You just get on her nerves most of the time."

Sirius frowned, not very happy to hear that. "Now, how do I get on her nerves?"

"I dunno. Ask her."

"I did!"

"Aw, Sirius, come on. She obviously likes you, but something's holding her back. Probably stress." Remus muttered, shoving notes and books around, looking for his own Transfiguration notes. "You guys seen my notes?"

"Nope, sorry, Moony." Sirius sighed, frowning. "But what do you propose I do about Gen?" he asked, stretching out on the table, sending the few remaining books Remus hadn't knocked off the table flying.

"Just leave her alone, at least until N.E.W.T.S. are done."


	34. Jobs

Change of Heart

Aaaah! The torment! I'm in a Gen/James mood and I've GOT NO IDEAS FOR FIOH! (wails) So, if anyone's on, with any ideas, drop them in a review, please! One-shots, long fics, anything! Well, maybe not longish fics so much. I've got two planned out after I finish a couple of my other chapter fics.

I'm going to TRY to stretch this out to 40 chapters. But, well, it may be an epilogue thingy at the end.

Chapter 34: Jobs

"GOD, I'm glad that's over!" James said with a groan, flopping spread-eagle under the large beech tree by the lake. "No... more... exams..." he sighed peacefully.

"Man, I could sleep for a week." Sirius sighed, stretching out in the shade and closing his eyes.

"I thought you were going to talk to Gen?" Remus asked, sitting down with his back against the tree.

"I don't want to crowd her."

"Well, that's something." Peter scoffed, sitting a little ways away from Sirius, in case he felt like hitting him for pointing out the truth. "I mean, usually, you're trying to be all over her."

"Yeah, I know I am." Sirius said with a slight frown. "But she's been pressured lately. Plus, I really don't want to die THIS young."

"At least not without shagging her, anyway." James laughed, getting a dirty look from Sirius.

"No, that's not what I meant, James."

"Yeah, well, we all know it's true, Sirius."

Remus rolled his eyes at the two of them. "Always bickering, aren't you? I can see why you're the best of friends." James and Sirius stuck their tongues out at him, and he added, "Childish to boot."

"Yeah, we are. And that's why Gen and Lily love us."

"And why you have no woman. You're too strict!"

Remus rolled his eyes again. "Well, if you two won't behave, you won't have the girls for too much longer. I mean, Sirius, Gen's already said she doesn't want to be with you anymore."

"Gee, Moony, thanks." Sirius frowned. "Always there to burst someone's happiness bubble, aren't you?"

"It's my job, isn't it?" Remus laughed.

"NO!" James, Sirius, and Peter shouted.

"Your job is to be the sweet, innocent one no one suspects." James snickered.

Remus started to smile and said, "No, that's Peter. I mean, I've gotten in almost as much trouble as you guys have."

"No, you haven't!"

"I won't deny my misdeeds." Remus said, now grinning. "Though, yeah, I admit I haven't been the worst student. I think that would be James."

"No, James got much more mature. I'M the worst!" Sirius said proudly.

"No." Peter said, shaking his head. "SNAPE is the worst."

"YEAH!"


	35. Parents

Change of Heart

Actually, Remus is not womanless. (grins) The original ship, Gen/Reme. (sighs happily)

Chapter 35: Parents

Sirius caught up with Gen during a free period late one afternoon. "Hey, Gen, wait up!" he called, racing to catch her.

"Hi, Sirius." she said weakly.

"You OK?"

"Mm-hmm. Just a bit tired, I guess."

"Well," he began, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking at her out of the corner of his eye, "look at it this way: no more tests."

She sighed heavily and said, "Yeah. Got that to look forward to."

"Can I ask you something?" he asked gently, grabbing her hand to stop her. "Would you be willing to share a loft with me in London?"

She glanced at him and said, "Sirius, I'd rather have my own loft."

"Why?"

She smiled sadly and said, "I just would."

Sirius managed a small grin and said, "No, I know what this is. It's a 'I'm-going-to-show-my-parents-I-can-make-it-on-my-own' kind of thing, right?"

She nodded. "You've got that right."

"But why do you even CARE what your parents think of you, Gwendolyn?"

Gen shrugged and said, "Well, why don't you care about your parents?"

"Because." Sirius said, smiling coyly at her. "My parents are the biggest prudes on the planet. And yours are a close second. You shouldn't give a damn what they think."

She was quiet for a little while. "But, Sirius." she said, finally. "You don't know my parents."

"Of course I do. Well, your dad, anyway." Sirius said with a frown. "I figure your dad and mine would be best friends if my dad didn't hate Muggles and yours cared about magic."

Gen giggled despite herself. "Yeah, they'd probably make a club or something."

Sirius chuckled and said, "See? Don't let it bother you."

"I know I shouldn't..." she frowned. "But -- "

"No 'buts'! If you let it get to you, so help me, Gwendolyn Elizabeth Moore, I will snog you, in the Great Hall, where everyone can see it!"

Gen started to laugh. "Yeah, you would, wouldn't you?" She smiled and added, "OK, I won't let them get to me. But I won't move in with you, either."

"What?" Sirius asked, astonished. He was certain she would. "Why not?" he demanded.

"Because your feet stink."

"My feet do not stink!"

She grinned and said, "Sirius, your feet reek. Don't lie."

"My feet do not stink!" he shouted again. She laughed and brushed past him.

"Whatever you say."

He frowned at her for a moment, then grinned. 'Well, at least she's happier.'


	36. Evans and Moore

Change of Heart

No, sadly, it's not Gen/Reme. Damn

Chapter 36: Evans and Moore

"She has insulted me!" Sirius said, following James as they crept to Hogsmeade to get an idea of what kind of things they would need for their end-of-the-year end-of-school party the following weekend.

"How?" James asked.

"She insulted my feet!"

"She insulted... your feet?"

"She said they stink!"

James stopped and stared at Sirius. "But, Sirius. That's her way of telling you that she doesn't want to stay with you."

"Some way." Sirius scoffed.

"Sirius, just leave her alone, OK?" James sighed heavily.

"No!" Sirius scoffed. "James, I don't want her thinking -- "

"Just drop it." James frowned. "You know what Moony would say if he could hear you whining now?"

Sirius sighed and said, "Yeah. He'd say I'm hopeless."

"And I'm beginning to think he's right." James scoffed. "Now, why not go after Marci? She fancies you."

Sirius snorted. "Marci? The un-attractive cousin of the attractive Gwendolyn?"

"It was just a suggestion." James frowned. "And, if we keep this up, we'll never get to Hogsmeade."

Sirius shrugged and said, "Well, Potter, maybe I don't want to go to Hogsmeade."

"Fine, then. You go back to the Common Room and I'LL go myself."

Sirius stared at James for a moment. "That's not what I meant, Potter."

"Yeah, I know." James frowned, pulling the Marauder's Map out of his pocket. "Filch is coming!" he hissed, diving into the nearest broom closet, Sirius diving right after him.

"You reckon I should get her something?"

"What?" James hissed.

"Do you think I should get Gen a present or something? I mean, to show there's no hard feelings."

James sighed wearily and said, "Sirius, get over her. She doesn't want you."

"Yes, she does!" Sirius exclaimed. "Gen is just... ah, as Moony put it, a bit stressed right now."

"Sure she is."

"Shut up!" Sirius scoffed. "You have Evans. See, you're lucky."

"I am not. She's finally given me a chance because I've matured myself." James smirked. "Unlike you. Gen is just... not interested in your childish pranks."

Sirius frowned at him and said, "Oh, really? I'll bet you Miss Moore is more interested in me than Evans is in you!"

"You're on!"


	37. Who Loves Who More?

Change of Heart

You CAN'T forget that!

Chapter 37: Who Loves Who More?

Together, Sirius and James raced to the Common Room, where Lily was happily sitting in a large, squishy armchair, talking to Marci. "Lily!" James said, skidding into a halt at her side.

"Don't answer him!" Sirius said, skidding to a stop, slamming into James, and they both went flying.

"No! Lily, how interested are you in me? I mean, do you love my childishness? My pranks? My ability to play Quidditch?"

Lily, giggling, said, "Of course I do."

"Thank you!" James grinned, still trying to disentangle himself from Sirius, who was swearing as much as he could in one breath.

"Why do you ask?" Lily said, her eyes narrowing.

"Bet." James said simply. "And I think I've won."

"Where's Gen?" Sirius asked, getting to his feet and dusting off his robes.

Lily and Marci glanced at each other for a moment, then Marci said, "I think she's at the Quidditch Pitch. Why do you ask?"

"Because I need to know if she loves me more than Lily loves James!" Sirius shouted, racing out of the portrait hole with James following right behind.

"Boys." Lily and Marci sighed together.

"GWENDOLYN!" Sirius yelled, racing on the Pitch and moving out of the way as James stopped, trying to avoid another entanglement like what had just happened in the Common Room.

"WHAT?" she shouted, landing next to them. "May I help you?"

"Yeah. Gen, do you love my boyish pranks?" Sirius asked innocently.

"I suppose I love most of them." she said. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing." Sirius smiled. "But, ah, what else do you love about me?"

James was rolling his eyes behind Sirius's back, which caused Gen to giggle. "Well, I do love your eyes." she smiled. "And the fact that you can make me laugh."

Sirius did a little victory dance while James snickered. "So, that means Lily loves ME more than Gen loves YOU. Because Gen likes only one part of you, your humor."

"Shut up, who asked you?" Sirius demanded, stopping mid-dance.

James rolled his eyes again and headed back to the castle. "Uh, that was about...?" Gen asked, looking confused.

"Ah, we were wondering if Lily loved him more than you love me." Sirius shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because. It's what guys do."

"Uh-huh." Gen shrugged, picking up her broom and mounting it. "Well, I'm going to enjoy myself. See you around." she said, kicking off.


	38. In Which We Learn Something Stupid

Change of Heart

I know! Can't live with them, can't shoot them. (sigh)

I thin this'll be the last chapter at Hogwarts. Then next chapter, they get their N.E.W.T.S. Then last chapter an epilogue of sorts.

Chapter 38: In Which We Learn Something Stupid About Sirius

"I'm going to miss this place." James sighed fondly as the eight of them cramped under the beech tree by the lake.

"You and me both." Sirius said with a slight frown. "I wish we could stay, you know, like haunt the place. Or something."

"You would." Lily scoffed.

"Yeah, we all know you would, Sirius." Gen added, rolling her eyes. "Of course, you're the person who snorted Floo Powder for a dare, so... hell, I can't believe I ever dated you."

Sirius frowned as the others laughed at him. "You love me, Moore, and you know it."

"Uh, no." she giggled. "Go snort some more Floo Powder."

"That burned, going up." Sirius laughed.

"EEEEEWWW!" the four girls shrieked, edging away from him.

"What?" he asked, laughing.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, Remus?"

"There are times when you should keep your mouth shut. Like just then."

"Yes, Moony." Sirius said, hanging his head in shame.

"Wow, you actually listened to someone for once? I'm amazed, Sirius."

"Shut up, Gen!"

She giggled and dove behind James, who said, "I'm not protecting you, Moore. So go hide behind someone else."

"Aw, James, you know you love me enough to defend me." she said, still giggling.

"No, I don't." he smirked.

"I hate you, James."

"I know you do."

Sirius started to pout and said, "You're more hurtful than you think, Gen."

"I know." she grinned, using Lily as a pillow. "And I don't care what you think." The other three girls rolled their eyes.

"So, Gen." James began. "What are you going to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"I don't know." she sighed.

"You should play Quidditch professionally." he told her.

She shook her head and said, "I doubt anyone'd take me on their team."

"Don't be so down-hearted, Gwendolyn." Remus smiled. "I'm sure you'd do great as a pro Quidditch player."

"I need to go finish packing." she lied, hopping to her feet and heading back to the castle.

"Pretty upset about leaving, isn't she?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, yeah." Lily sighed. "Reckon someone should go talk to her?"

"No, leave her alone. It's easier, and less painful for me that way, since she has a tendency to throw things. At me." Sirius said with a weak grin.

James started to laugh and said, "It's her way of telling you she likes you."


	39. NEWTS

Change of Heart

Or what? You'll kill me?

Chapter 39: N.E.W.T.S.

"Well, judgment day is upon us." Sirius grinned, rubbing his hands together and staring at the others in turn.

"Don't remind me!" Lily groaned.

"Hey, we know you've passed."

She shook her head, looking nervous. The eight of them had crowded Gen's loft, since it was the largest, to wait for their N.E.W.T.S. results.

"Lily passed, Remus passed, James passed, Sirius passed." Gen sighed. "I'm sure of it. The rest of us are doomed to failure."

"Well, if you would just move in with me, you wouldn't have to worry about it."

She glared at him, but said nothing. "Give it up, Sirius." Lily sighed. "She's far too stubborn."

Gen glared at her and muttered, "Some best friend."

Lily giggled, but stopped as eight owls fluttered through the open window, hooting and landing anywhere they could. Sirius grabbed his and opened his letter with a flourish.

"How'd you do?"

"Passed, of course." he smirked, tucking his results into his pocket.

"Ah, failed History of Magic. Like that's a shock." James said, rolling his eyes.

Remus grinned at his own results. "Well, I'm a failure at Astronomy." he laughed. "But passed everything else?"

"Even History of Magic?"

"Yeah."

"Man, you're a geek." Remus lobbed a pillow at James, who caught it and smirked at him. "You gotta try better than that, Moony."

"I did better than I thought." Peter said, dodging another pillow thrown by Remus. "I only failed History of Magic and Potions."

"Well, none of us are Potions experts. Except Lily."

"Please, it's Slughorn breathing down our necks that caused me to fail." Gen snapped, brandishing her results.

"You don't like him, do you?" Celeste asked her.

"NO! And he hates me, so we're square."

Lily smiled and said, "Well, sorry Gen, but that didn't affect me."

"NOTHING affects you!"

Lily grinned and glanced at the other girls, who both had managed to pass everything. "Now if we could just talk Gen out of that waitress/bartender job." Marci giggled.

"WHAT!"

"Oh, Sirius, you overreact. It's just until I figure out what I want to do."


	40. The End

Change of Heart

Whew! My last chapter. Now I can work on more stuff. If anyone has any ideas, that is? (giggles) I've got some (whistles innocently and nods)

Chapter 40: The End

Gen was taking a break. Not a business-recommended break. A Gen-my-damn-feet-hurt break. Marci was sitting at the bar and talking to her. "Ooh, that's going to make your day, right there." she giggled, pointing at the mirror above the bar.

Gen swore and muttered, "Think I can get away with hiding in the back?"

"I doubt it." Marci giggled.

"Gwendolyn!" James said, bounding over to her and sitting next to her. "Break time?"

"Go on, Potter." Gen sighed. "There's too more waitresses you can bother."

"But we want to bother you!" Sirius said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's much more fun when you get mad at us."

"And you didn't try to talk them out of this?" Gen demanded of Remus, trying to wrestle out of Sirius's grip and taking a tumble off her seat.

"Hi, Gen." Sirius smiled innocently. She however, let out a squeal of disgust and hastily got to her feet.

She glared at him for a minute longer and stalked off to the kitchens, muttering darkly to herself.

"Not too fond of this job, is she?" James asked Marci, who shook her head. "Well, she needs to quit, dammit."

"She's so stubborn though." Sirius muttered darkly. "Think I can sneak in there undetected?"

"Sirius, she'll find you and make you today's special."

Sirius frowned for a moment, then started to laugh. "Yeah, she would, wouldn't she?"

"Get over it, Sirius." Remus muttered. "She doesn't like you like you like her."

Sirius stared at Remus for a second, then said, "Well, that was confusing."

"But he has a point." Marci added. "She just isn't for you, Sirius."

Sirius shook his head. There was no what he was going to believe either of them. Gen came bounding of the kitchen, muttering to herself and balancing a couple of trays. "I'll be right back." she whispered to them as she passed.

She returned a few minutes later, sinking down on a stool and sighing. "I can't wait until I get off." she muttered.

"How long is that?"

"Half hour."

"Well, that's not too bad." James told her.

"You can say that again." she said with another sigh. She looked as though she were close to tears and muttered, "I think I'll sleep for the rest of the weekend."

"That sounds like a plan." Sirius said with a yawn. Gen glared at him once more.

"MOORE! I'm not paying you to sit around all day!"

"You hardly pay me at all." she muttered, hopping to her feet and giving the other an apologetic smile. "You guys can wait for me at home, if you want."

"That's OK. Pretty sure you want to crash when you get home."

"Thanks." she grinned. "I appreciate it."


End file.
